halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon talk:Live Chat
Halo Fanon IRC Rules Listed below are the five established rules for #halo-fanon. #Never speak of Halopedia. They are our enemy. It is our destiny to cleanse this world from the raving Halopedians. #Ajax_013 is always right wrong. Knave is his best weapon. #When the channel is silent, go with the flow. Be silent. Remain silent. Become silent. #If someone from Halopedia arrives, attack them with honour and pride! #Always start a topic about Ajax's mortality. Question it and you'll be enlightened. Comments I would like to request op status on #Halo-Fanon please. Only Ajax out of all of these is ever on there, so I think it'd be a wise decision to have a second person for it as well. I'm on there quite a bit, so I thought I'd ask. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 15:04, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea. I seldom visit #Halo_Fanon channel. I tried waiting for someone to come online but it seemed most users used the #Halopedia channel to talk about their fanon...(...Ajax...) - Artificial | Intelligence 15:08, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Ok, this doesn't seem like the place to ask (though it is on Halopedia), but I'm going to request op status on the #halo-fanon IRC channel. I may be extremely inactive regarding the fanon wiki, but i'm very active on the IRC. Most users of the #halo-fanon channel see me in the channel. My channel operator experience (from several channels) is very good, especially being an administrator at Halopedia. :Other than all that, it gets annoying seeing Roguesmiler in #halo-fanon. IRC users will probably know who I'm referring to, and unfortunately there are plenty of times where there are no ops available to boot him. Also, in terms of availability, I'm easy to contact via wiki, IRC and email, so should any problems arise, I'd be easy to contact. :I know the chances are slim, but please take this into consideration. obviously my access won't be comparable to the admins' status on the channel, but I'm requesting at least a +o flag to carry out simple bans and kicks. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 20:24, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::It is true you're inactive, yet I completely agree with you having operator status on #halo-fanon. Legends May Die, Heroes May Fall, But We, Shall Conquer 20:30, 14 November 2008 (UTC) KAC- 20:30, 14 November 2008 (UTC) New Fix problems Since the change today, #halo-fanon cannot be accessed via the drop-down menu. :Indeed. Official #Halo-Fanon social network diagram Problems connecting Sorry about the previous message, allow me to organize this better. 16:37] gateway/web/freenode/ip.64.52.144.98 is now your hidden host (set by syn.) 16:37 -NickServ- Supercavitation is not a registered nickname. 16:37 #Halo-Fanon Cannot join channel (+r) - you need to be identified with services I keep getting this message. Am I doing something wrong?(Go Halo Fanon Wiki, the 266th biggest wiki on the web!!!)--Supercavitation 21:40, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :You need to register. Enter the following command: /ns register :That'll let you get on - you'll get contacted by one of the Administers about getting voice. I got this message: 17:17 Cannot send to channel: #halo-fanon After Confirming that I had logged in, This message appeared when I tried to respond to a greeting. Again,did I do something wrong, or is that normal?(Go Halo Fanon Wiki, the 266th biggest wiki on the web!!!)--Supercavitation 22:20, February 10, 2011 (UTC) nevermind, It appears to work.(Go Halo Fanon Wiki, the 266th biggest wiki on the web!!!)--Supercavitation 22:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Vote regarding an IRC rule (Passed) As most of the active IRC users know, #halo-fanon currently possesses an "anti-idle" rule which forbids non-members from participating in channel discussions or remaining idle in the channel. Since I became active in the channel, this rule is something that came to my attention and that I've been pushing the admins to revise and possibly abolish or at the very baseline, alter. The reason for this is that I find it serves an unnecessary if not even a damaging purpose towards the channel and does more harm than good. For example, a user like myself may find it discriminating; I'm not exactly an active HF member, yet I'm an active HF IRC member. If this rules is to be enforced, then shouldn't it also apply to me? And if it isn't going to be enforced, why does it even exist? I idle in many channels, more than 20 to be precise. Obviously, I can't have time to check and chat in all of them. #halo-fanon happens to be one of these channels. That doesn't mean I'm idling and doing nothing, and besides, what harm would I be doing even if I wasn't? Take this into context under the assumption that I'm not a respected member and think about it. Many similar users idle in #halopedia and #halopedia has never had any issues with them. From my own personal experiences, I find that this guideline, when enforced, is one of the basic reasons why users of any kind have generally had better rights/more freedom in #halopedia than they have had in #halo-fanon (pardon the bluntness). I've sought to have that improved and thus I'm presenting this to you. Best regards, - Nicmavr (talk) 23:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Support * - As per above. - Nicmavr (talk) 23:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) * — Indeed, I have never really seen the reason for such a rule, nor the purpose behind it. However as i've been an Admin for over a year now, it's a shame that I haven't done something about it. Good job Nic! CT Sig small * I disagree with the policy as it currently stands, and favor the abolition of the somewhat useless rule. * — I've always thought this rule was pointless. At one point, I've created a long discussion on another channel about it, after being asked to leave for no reason other than because I wasn't part of the community. * Silly rule. Prohibts growth. Joshua (Talk) 16:29, February 28, 2011 (UTC) * --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 22:55, February 28, 2011 (UTC) * - SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] 00:30, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments I generally don't go on the IRC, so I probably don't understand the whole issue, but I would to like be clarified, so my question is, isn't the "non-member" rule intended to hold out against a certain Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Superb S-II? [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) 00:31, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :It was actually in place long before that. In any case, the Administration and the Channel Operators are holding ground with the ODSTSS idiocy; and apparently, it is not an isolated episode. :As per above. Also, I think that if I list out ODSTSS's "charges" below, you'd agree that the administration has rights to remove him from the channel on sight. *Spamming *Repeated ban evasion *Uncivil language (the ones you can decipher) *User impersonation *Deliberate misinformation (also connects to user impersonation, e.g. giving announcements while pretending to be Freenode staff) *Disregarding warnings (we're way past this stage by now) *Linking users to viruses *Usage of proxies All of a sudden my connection is being refused. Is there any reason why? Guest Appeals If you have any appeals or complaints regarding the guest process, IE you think your role has not been rewarded correctly, or you have been kicked when you're supposed to be an editor, then please comment below with your discord name, and user name on the wiki.